Mi Niño
by Nikiitah
Summary: Saga recuerda su pasado. Donde era un hombre amable y bondadoso hasta cuando fue controlado por Ares, donde su única luz fue el pequeño Milo de Escorpio. (Shounen ai) (Saga/Milo)


**(***)**

**(*)**

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

**Título:** Mi Niño

**Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Saga de Géminis;

**Personajes secundarios:** Camus de Acuario;

**Autor:** Nikiitah

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**I.- Culpa**

¿Mi nombre? Tal vez cuando lo escuches tiembles al recordar las maldades que en el pasado hice durante trece años. Tal vez recuerdes al rostro del asesino de inocentes que quiso dirigir en el lugar de un dios. Sí, porque ese soy yo. Un asesino que no le importaba nada. ¿Sabes? Incluso encerré a mi propio hermano en una prisión para que se ahogara y se libre de pecados. Él gritaba siempre que nos parecíamos que la maldad dentro de mí florecerá en cualquier momento y cuando eso pasara ya sería muy tarde. ¿Aún así quieres saber mi nombre? Bueno, lo diré: Soy Saga de Géminis, el guardián de la tercera casa del Zodiaco y el futuro Patriarca.

Cuando apenas tenía quince años, era uno de los elegidos para ser patriarca. Shion me había considerado apto para eso, pero al final había decidido elegir a Aioros. Las palabras de Kanon empezaron a resonar con más fuerza en mi cabeza.

— _Debemos acabar no solo con Athena sino con el maestro que eligió al inútil de Aioros. Afortunadamente nadie en el refugio sabe que somos hermanos gemelos, podría ayudar a matarlos y juntos podemos gobernar toda la tierra._

Fue entonces que mi vida cambió de rumbo. Caminando hacia la cámara de Athena, y luego de matar al patriarca, alcé la daga dorada dispuesto a atravesar el pecho de la recién nacida deidad, pero no contaba con que Aioros se interpusiera en mi camino. Por supuesto no podía permitir que él revelara mi identidad, así que mandando a los guardias para que pudiera ser retenido, llamé a uno de los jóvenes caballeros dorados, Shura de Capricornio.

Creí que nada me importaría ahora. Yo no tenía a nadie de quien preocuparme, por eso me fue fácil deshacerme de Saga de Géminis, para volverme la cabeza que dirigiría al santuario. Pero lo que no contaba es que aquel niño de cabellera azulada se presentaría ante mí. La inocencia y pureza que representaba me hacía flaquear cada vez más. Nunca me percaté lo mucho que ese niño hizo por mí, Milo, futuro caballero de Escorpio. El único ser humano capaz de quebrar cada uno de los muros que ponía alrededor. Él me admiraba y siempre caminaba a mi lado para llegar a ser algún día como yo ¿Qué pensaría si se enterara que todo lo que había sido solo era una vil farsa? ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara de todo lo que planeo hacer ahora como patriarca?

Un recuerdo fugaz cruzó por mi mente.

Por un momento mi lado racional estaba presentándose, no quería seguir lastimando a Milo, a él no.

Pero mi mente empezó a jugar otra vez conmigo, recordando, aún sabiendo que eso solo traería desesperación y dolor a mi pobre alma.

**II.- Niñez**

Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, fue el momento que eliminé al patriarca Shion, y lo dejé en Star Hill, en donde mantuve su cuerpo inerte. Mis manos manchadas de sangre, su sangre fueron cubiertas apenas escuché unos pasos y salí para poder eliminar al intruso que se atrevía a profanar mis nuevos aposentos, más al verte tan intranquilo y con los ojos opacos, mostrando una sombra de decepción mi corazón empezó a oprimirse. ¿Por qué debías ser tú quien estuviera frente a mí? ¿Acaso sabes el efecto que tienes sobre mí?

— Milo, ¡Qué bueno verte, por aquí!—le dije mostrando una sonrisa sincera, la única que puedo regalarte y que tienes el privilegio. Me miraste con curiosidad para luego sonreír ampliamente, por un momento la sombra de tristeza y decepción se borraron de tus ojos turquesas — ¿Qué te trae por acá?—indague, pero al terminar de preguntar me arrepentí. Tus ojos volvieron a mostrar la sombra de decepción que se había esfumado.

—El patriarca Shion me dijo que viniera, me iba a contar una historia sobre lo que ocurrió en la antigua guerra santa — susurró — Llevo esperándolo toda la mañana. Según me dijeron aún no baja de Star Hill, pero él nunca se queda mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

—No lo he visto Milo —pude ver como soportabas el llanto. Eres orgulloso. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la cual siempre te permitía estar a mi lado. Para mí, tú siempre fuiste una caja de sorpresas, siempre mostrándome cada uno de tus gestos, tus expresiones, y por eso me sentía más privilegiado.

Es por eso que no me arrepentí cuando te acogí en mis brazos, tu pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente entre ellos. Tu rostro sorprendido lo ocultaste en mi pecho. Podía jurar que escuchaba tu pequeño corazón golpear con tanta fuerza tu pecho que por un momento creí que se saldría de ahí. Di un vistazo al lugar y desaparecí, utilizando el Another Dimension para dirigirme a mi templo, donde ambos podríamos estar más cómodos.

Apenas reconociste el lugar corriste hacia mis aposentos privados para subirte a mi cama. ¿Cuántas veces ya has estado aquí? Debieron ser muchas si reconoces cada lugar. Por un momento la idea de que siempre estuvieras aquí me perturbó. Casi siempre estaba en misiones o tenía rondas nocturnas y era Kanon quien siempre se quedaba en mi templo, ocupando mi lugar sin proponérselo, soportando al resto de los niños que siempre me buscaban. No quería compartirte. La sola idea de saber que mi hermano también tenía el privilegio de recibir tus sonrisas hacía que la ira que sentía incrementara.

— ¿Qué clase de historia te iba a contar Shion?—le pregunté al llegar a mi habitación y verte entre las cobijas de mi cama.

—Sobre el antiguo caballero de Escorpio, mi antecesor —dijo Milo aceptando silenciosamente el vaso de leche tibia que preparé para él.

— Ohhh — solo pude decir sin saber exactamente que decirle a Milo. Él no lo iba a demostrar pero sus acciones decían mucho — Lo siento — solté involuntariamente, Me miraste con sorpresa, para luego sonreír con ternura y abrazarme ¿merezco tu abrazo? Soy el causante de tu decepción.

—No es tu culpa —me dijo aun abrazándome— El patriarca se le habrá olvidado.

Te acune en mis brazos como tantas veces hasta que te quedaste dormido. La túnica desapareció solo para dejarme con los pantalones que usaba para entrenar. Frente a mí estaba el espejo de cuerpo completo que me ayudó a ver lo inevitable. La sangre del patriarca.

Si ibas a dormir conmigo hoy, por lo menos trataría que no sintieras el olor metálico de la sangre. No podía perturbar tus sueños mi niño.

**III.- Adolescencia**

Con mi desaparición, fue difícil sacarte de Géminis en varias ocasiones. Tú no aceptabas que me haya ido, aunque en realidad yo estuviera más cerca de lo que creías. Pero creo que esa era la etapa que fue más fácil manejar. Te vi crecer y fortalecerte cada día. Dejando desenvolverte como todo un fuerte y gallardo hombre. Aunque a veces creía que te daba demasiada libertad, como aquella tarde, cuando el Arconte de Acuario regresó de Siberia y tú deseabas ser el primero en recibirlo.

El atardecer se hizo presente, como patriarca salí a caminar, estaba cansado y estresado, entonces te vi, tan ansioso, con unos ojos tan brillantes que me pareció curioso. ¿Qué es lo que te tenía tan entusiasmado como para estar fuera de tu templo? Caminabas de un lado a otro, como si te debatieras en ir o no ir. Por unos momentos parecías dispuesto a descender los templos, pero luego te retractabas. La situación he de confesar que me pareció graciosa.

— ¿Por qué tan alegre Milo de Escorpio? —pregunte con voz seria y autoritaria.

—Patriarca… — susurró hincándose hacia mí — Solicito permiso para ir al primer templo — aunque parecía estar serio, su voz lo delataba. Estaba ansioso y podía percibir una pizca de súplica.

La curiosidad que antes había incrementaba. ¿Qué te tenía así?

— Sabes cuáles son las reglas, Milo. — sentenció con firmeza, siendo testigo del mohín de disgusto infantil que puso.

— Pero… — sabía que Milo no se rendiría fácilmente, además que la curiosidad estaba ganando terreno.

—Está bien —acepté resignado observando que el brillo de tus ojos regresaban— Lo haré con la condición que me digas, la razón por la cual quieras ir allá.

Alzó su vista sorprendido mientras su rostro empezaba a enrojecer. Una actitud poco inusual en él.

—Camus, él regresará hoy — susurró al final desviando el rostro. Algo en mí empezó a vibrar, sabía que _él_ estaba despertando.

—Anda no te entretengo más—le dije como si no me importara y le di la espalda, sentí su mirada sobre mí pero al final se echó a correr rumbo a la primera casa, Aries.

Mi otra personalidad estaba haciéndose presente, como Saga de Géminis, sabía que debía olvidarme de Milo, él merecía estar con alguien mejor, y si Acuario era el indicado no debía interponerme. Pero mi otro yo se negaba a perder. Lo que era mío debía ser mío.

Mis pies empezaron a moverse por sí solos, caminando por los pasillos secretos e ir a la primera casa. Me detuve cuando escuché las exclamaciones de Milo y oculté lo más que pude mi cosmos para evitar ser detectado.

Las columnas me servían como escondite y pude acercarme sin que los otros dos me vieran.

Fue algo extraño ver tanta felicidad en los ojos de Milo cuando corriendo se lanzó hacia Camus que ya lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Milo siempre había sido uno de los niños más infantiles y alegres que habían aparecido en el santuario, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual varios niños se acercaban a él. Era como un faro que guiaba a los demás, y Camus, quien era todo lo opuesto, fue elegido para complementarlo. Sabía que llegaría el momento en donde ambos cruzarían la delgada línea de la amistad para dar el paso que definiría su relación. Y no me equivoqué.

Di media vuelta mientras apretaba mis puños.

— _**Deshazte de Acuario. Nos quitará lo más valioso.**_

Por segunda vez, le haría caso.

Después de todo, los maestros de los hielos siempre deben morir por su alumno ¿no?

**IV.-Renacimiento**

Llega el momento en que sabes que todo ha terminado. Yo lo sentí así cuando mis ojos verdes cruzaron con tus turquesas. Sabía las consecuencias que mis actos traerían cuando la verdad saliera a la luz.

Siempre había dicho que, él único que tenía poder sobre mí eras tú.

Ver tu decepción fue doloroso, como si una daga me atravesara.

Athena lucía con una mirada fría, apuntando Niké hacia mí mientras que yo la sujetaba. Quería salvarme, quería que tú me salvaras. Pero tú no lo harías.

¿Sabes por qué?

Porque fui el responsable de la muerte de tu mejor amigo y amante.

Fui el responsable de la muerte de tus camaradas, y encima fui el verdadero traidor, no Aioros.

Sobre todo, fui la decepción. Tú, que siempre creías en mí y defendías mi nombre aun cuando todos murmuraban que me había vuelto otro traidor.

Mis errores no podrán ser borrados y tú ya no me salvarías de mi mismo.

Moví la Niké de Athena, atravesando mi pecho. Moriría para poder pagar mis pecados. Moriría por ti.

Mis cabellos grises, empezaron a cambiar a mi color natural.

Mi mirada psicópata cambió por completo. Mostrando una meláncolica.

No vi a Athena, no pude. En cambio mis ojos buscaron los tuyos, esperanzados que me devolvieras la mirada, pero lo único que vi, fue como cargaste el cuerpo inconsciente del caballero de Cisne. El alumno de Camus.

Lo sabía… ahora velarías por él en nombre de Acuario.

Solo espero, que algún día me perdones.

.

.

Podía sentirlo, como una voz cálida y bondadosa me llamaba. Estaba seguro que esta vez no era Hades.

Athena me llamaba.

Intento responderle, decirle que la escucho, pero mis labios estaban resecos y mi voz… no podía hablar.

Mi diosa seguía llamándome, quería decirle que estaba aquí, pero mis intentos estaban siendo en vano.

Rendido y sin ánimos de continuar, pude sentirte.

Ahora eras tú quien me llamaba.

Alcé mi mano para poder alcanzarte, pero no te veía, todo aun permanecía oscuro.

— ¡Saga! — esa voz… ¿Kanon? ¿tú también?

Siento como algo me empieza a arrastrar. Sentía como me ahogaba, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza esperando el impacto que nunca llegó y al querer abrirlos los sentía pesados.

— ¡Al fin, idiota! — exclamó Kanon mirándome con molestia y… ¿preocupación? A su lado Athena lucía aliviada ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Creímos que tu alma se había perdido en la eternidad, me da gusto verte, Saga.

Aioros, él me miraba con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué no me guardaba rencor? Sentía mis ojos escocer, había tenido que recorrer un camino de espinas, aún después de la muerte y al parecer había dado resultado.

Solo esperaba que también él me hubiera perdonado.

Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Milo sobre mí, poniéndome nervioso. Respiré profundo e intenté girar, más mi cuerpo no respondió. Quiero verlo, quiero saber si en verdad él me había perdonado luego de mentirle todos estos años.

Al parecer Kanon se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, pues colocando una mano en mi hombro, agitó su mano para llamar a Milo, que sin esperar se situó a nuestro lado.

— Saga — susurró Milo con una media sonrisa.

— Milo —respondí sin saber qué más decir.

La presión alrededor me hizo saber que me estaba abrazando. Pude escuchar las carcajadas de Kanon a lo lejos que se burlaba de mi rostro sorprendido, la exclamación de los alumnos de Acuario que intentaban contener a su fúrico maestro. Mis brazos rodearon la figura más delgada en un fuerte abrazo, mientras que mi rostro se enterraba en la curvatura de su cuello.

Aspiré el suave aroma que salía de los cabellos azules y me quedé por unos segundos absorto en ellos. La dulce fragancia de manzanas, aquellas que te describen a la perfección.

— Creí que no volvería a verte, Saga — susurró al separarse de mí. Parpadee confuso y miré hacia Kanon que aún seguía riendo.

Aioros se acercó a nosotros y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Milo.

— Cuando Athena nos resucitó, fuiste el último en despertar. — comentó — Has pasado 5 meses en coma, por eso creíamos que tu alma se había perdido en la eternidad.

Ahora lo entendía.

Tú siempre habías sido un hombre orgulloso, desde que eras un pequeño niño lo eras. Era comprensible que al principio hayas estado molesto, más el tiempo que pasó te hizo meditar las cosas. Eso explicaría porque ahora lucía más tranquilo. a mirada resentida que me habías dedicado en el pasado desapareció por completo. Ahora podía decir, que me volvías a aceptar como compañero de armas.

Los rencores parecía haberse disipado, era como volver el tiempo atrás. Todos juntos reunidos en uno de los templos, con Aioros contando anécdotas de la época de aprendices. No pude resistir esbozar una sonrisa al verlo.

— Creí que nunca más volvería a ver esa mirada humilde en ti, Saga — la voz de Shion me sobresaltó. Haberlo matado será uno de mis crímenes que no me perdonaría nunca.

Si no hubiera sido por Shion, tal vez Kanon y yo hubiéramos terminado en algún orfanato, separados.

— Patriarca… yo…

— No te tortures más, ve y diviértete con tus compañeros.

— Gracias… — susurré. Shion dio media vuelta saliendo del recinto detrás de Athena y Dohko.

Esta nueva vida trajo muchas sorpresas para todos.

Athena nos había dado a elegir; tener una vida ordinaria o seguir siendo caballero.

Por supuesto, nadie quiso irse. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, en su mirada el brillo de la libertad, de la vida común y corriente de un hombre estaba en sus pensamientos.

Así fue como empezó el nuevo camino de cada uno. Prometiendo volver cuando nuestra diosa lo necesitara.

Shion había decidido retirarse como patriarca, dándome el puesto que tanto anhelaba, siendo Aioros mi mano derecha. El anciano maestro (ahora joven) había regresado a los Cinco Picos llevándose a Shion con él. Afrodita y Deathmask decidieron viajar por el mundo para seguir remediando el daño que provocaron cuando estaba a cargo del santuario. Mu volvió a desaparecer, dejando su legado en Kiki, que se convirtió en un gran caballero dorado. Shaka volvió a sus orígenes.

Para sorpresa de todos, Aioria decidió irse a España junto a Shura, según palabras de Aioros debían limar asperezas. Aunque yo creo que hay algo más oculto.

Aldebarán y Kanon fueron los únicos que decidieron quedarse con nosotros al igual que los caballeros de bronce, que ahora portaban sus armaduras doradas.

Milo… ¡Ah Milo! él ya se había vuelto un hombre que no necesitaba más de mí y eso lo tuve que aceptar cuando decidió también irse. Mientras que estaba en mi estado vegetal, Milo y Camus volvieron a ser lo amigos íntimos que fueron antes. Aquella línea roja que cruzaron fue subiendo de nivel aceptando dar un gran paso que cambiaría la vida de ambos; casarse.

Como el nuevo patriarca, tuve que casarlos. No importaba si yo sentía mi corazón estrujarse por dentro, si él era feliz, yo también lo sería.

Ver la felicidad irradiar en su rostro fue el mejor regalo que pude tener, aunque fue difícil dejarlo ir.

Una sonrisa surcó en mis labios mientras veía a cada uno marcharse desde la entrada de la primera casa.

Mi mente empezó a jugar, yo no veía a ninguno como los adultos que eran, más bien, la imagen de cuando eran unos niños era lo que mis ojos veían, y tú estabas ahí.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Saga dejó de lado su cuaderno, estaba satisfecho de haber terminado su diario. Las memorias del pasado, su pasado, plasmadas con pulcra letra. Sus ojos se cerraron unos instantes, el tiempo había pasado rápido. Diez años sin verse. En eso, unos brazos más delgados que los suyos rodearon su cintura.

— Hola Saga — dijo una voz muy conocida por él.

— Milo —dijo sonriendo, giró su cuerpo para devolverle el abrazo— ¿Cuándo volviste?

— Esta mañana —dijo mientras que lo soltaba— Hoy es tu boda ¿cierto? —Saga solo sonrió lo más cálido posible, debía admitir que aún seguía enamorado de ese muchacho, ya que un amor como el que sentía no se podía borrar tan fácilmente.

— Sí, creí que aún estarías en Italia ¿Cómo va tu nueva vida?

— Es como siempre soñé — se sentó en el sofá frente a él, con una sonrisa enorme que a Saga le encantó comentó — Tengo una hija… se llama Aileen. ¡Es preciosa! Tiene un gran parecido con nosotros. Su piel tersa y pálida como Camus, al igual que sus ojos color violeta. Pero el carácter es igual que el mío, al igual que su cabello.

— Veo que la vida te ha sonreído…

— ¡Así como a ti! — exclamó con alegría. Los labios de Saga se curvaron mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

— "…"

— Por cierto… ¿Qué desearías de regalo? Sabes aun no decido que regalarte ha pasado tanto tiempo —susurró apenado, sintiendo de pronto algo de nervios por la penetrante mirada del mayor.

—Te lo diré, pero ¿me lo darías? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al octavo custodio. Hasta acorralarlo.

— Claro —dijo Milo, estaba nervioso por la cercanía de Saga, pero aun así no dejo de sonreír.

El mayor se acercó a él, acercando sus labios con los del menor. Fue un beso lento y a la vez tierno. Las manos de Saga empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Milo hasta llegar a sus caderas dejando a un Milo muy sorprendido, las manos del menor que estuvieran aferradas a su pecho empezaron el recorrido por los pectorales hasta rodear su cuello. Saga mordió ligeramente el labio inferior metiendo su lengua con la ajena, entrelazándose. Se disponía a desabrocharle la camisa, pero fue detenido por Milo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el menor, el geminiano lo miraba, se sentía estúpido por dejarse llevar, iba apartarse, pero Milo lo detuvo— Saga lo siento, pero yo amo a Camus —esas palabras lo destrozaron, pero él tenía razón— Además te vas a casar —la voz del escorpión no sonaba molesta, sino al contrario era suave y calmada.

— ¿Estas molesto? —preguntó temeroso a la respuesta

—No, sólo sorprendido.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Camus, que al ver a su esposo acorralado por Saga se dio media vuelta furioso, Milo se separó de Saga y se fue tras el francés.

—Nos vemos más tarde —gritó al salir de la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la figura de Camus se hizo presente. Se encontraba con la espalda apoyada a la pared y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Así que su regalo ¿verdad? —una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios griegos, que sin pensarlo se acercó hacia su celoso esposo.

—Me tomó por sorpresa, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? —le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice, el francés se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, tomándolo por la cintura.

—Si se hubiera propasado, hubiéramos celebrado un funeral en vez de boda —Milo solo soltó una carcajada.

— Sabes que te amo, pero también sabes que él fue mi amor de niñez —comentó con melancolía. Camus solo frunció el ceño, apegando el cuerpo del griego hacia él. Estaba considerando matar congelado a Saga— Pero, yo estoy contigo y así será para siempre —compartieron un beso apasionado, demostrando todo el amor que sentían en aquellos momentos. La pasión empezaba a descontrolar a Camus que intentaba desabotonar la camisa de Milo, más éste lo detuvo— Aquí no mi amor.

Siguieron su camino hasta perderse en el pasillo. Milo y Camus no lo notaron, pero justo detrás de la puerta, Saga había escuchado toda la conversación. Su mirada esmeralda brillaba con intensidad y sus labios dibujados en una sonrisa amenazaban con soltar algunas risas. Todo este tiempo Milo estaba enamorado de él, tal vez no lo superaría nunca, pero podía estar seguro que ahora podía seguir su vida con normalidad y sin dudas.

— Ay mi pequeño niño —dijo y se regresó a la habitación para terminar de arreglarse.

**~o~FIN~o~**

* * *

...

¡Hola!  
Este fic ya lo había publicado, pero como aún no sabía como utilizar el fanfiction, no pude corregirlo (vi que se había publicado la mayoría del contenido en Negrita D:! y quise editarlo pero al final no pude así que lo estoy volviendo a subir!

¡Gracias a todos por leer!  
¡nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D


End file.
